ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Schuldkult
Schuldkulte are Notsees species. They live on the planet R Drei 88. Appearance Males The Schuldkulte are humanoid figures standing tall usually somewhere between 1.8-2.4 meters. Most have pale grey skin, sometimes white. The ones living in cities wear black military-style peaked caps, a long black or grey military-style jacket. Higher-class Schuldkulte have small white, gold or red shoulder pads. There is a black leather belt around their jackets. They all have black pants and black leather boots reaching till their's knees. The Schuldkulte living outside of cities as scavengers usually have long coats in black or grey. Instead of the traditional caps, they wear metal helmets. Females Unknown Biology The Schuldkulte are separate gender species. Their life cycle lasts approximately 198 earth years, however, on their planet, it's considered 74. A lot of their internal functions are similar to humans. Powers and Abilities Schuldkulte possess several abilities related to vision. They can view different spectrums of light, such as the infrared and ultraviolet spectrums as well as the visible light spectrum. Most adults are capable of controlling which spectrum they want to see, while children learn to master this ability as they grow up. They also have the ability to alter someone's perception - thus rendering an object or person invisible to the ones with altered perception. However, using this on each other is often pointless. They are capable of levitating, however, it's barely a meter off the ground. Some members of the species practice this ability and have achieved a maximum of 10 meters off the ground. As a defence mechanism, the Schuldkulte release gas, that is lethal to most species, affecting their brains and killing them. They themselves are immune to this gas. The males also possess a level of enhanced strength and durability. Weaknesses The ability to separate the spectrums of light they can see is an ability that must be mastered, but most master this during their so-to-say teen years. While they might be able to render something invisible to multiple people at the same time, in a crowd they could only do it to a few specific individuals. This invisibility they can give someone is relative. Most are also incapable of controlling the gas they expel in situations of danger, so they could accidentally hurt their allies. History Unknown Notable Schuldkulte *Notsee (The Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Schuldkult]] Etymology The word "Schuldkult" stands for "Cult of Guilt", which is something, as NPD-politicians claim, Germans indulge in, at least during World War II times. Their life cycle is 198 Earth years. 198 is a secret nazi code, a combination of "19" and "8", that stands for "S" and "H", meaning "Sieg Heil!" or "Hail, victory!". Their life cycle in their own planet's years is 74, which stands for GD or “Großdeutschland/ Großdeutsches Reich”, which refers to the 19th-century idea of a German state that includes Austria, also an unofficial term for Germany after the annexe of Austria in 1938. "Großdeutsches Reich" was the official state designation of the Third Reich in the last two years of the 2nd world war. Trivia *Essentially, they are space Nazis... Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Reo 54 Category:Sapient Species Category:Free Usage Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Light Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens